For The Love of Chronic
by DaniWrites
Summary: An A/H mini-fic where Bella meets Edward when her brother Emmett takes her on a weed run. We all know they fall in love, but these two do it with a combined love of chronic! Rated M for obvious reasons, PLUS the longest lemon I've ever written.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVELY READERS! My brain has had the worst type of road block with WWDN and WYLEI... I'm sorry :-( I promise you haven't heard the last from Eddie Baby, Bambi, EJ and Snow. I PROMISE! **

**So I did this little writing exercise to try and get my brain working again and I sort of fell in love with it. So I decided to make it into a mini-fic. Or a two shot... or whatever the fuck you wanna call it. **

**Big ups to my super awesome betas Krisstar and Jg Rubiesymusica. Both helped TREMENDOUSLY and I cannot believe the atrocity I sent them LOL! Those girls worked hard to get this shit right, you owe them lots of hugs and kisses. To my h00rs... I LUB YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! FOR RILLZ... **

**For the Love of Chronic**

Bella sighed deeply as she packed her beautiful black and purple streaked, double blown glass pipe. She had gotten it in exchange for a couple of joints she'd rolled.

She cocked her head to the side and looked at the neatly packed bowl before sighing again. "Man… I wish you were chronic."

Bella lit the bowl and inhaled deeply, knowing that even though she was smoking regs, the peaceful calm of THC would hit her soon enough. She started choking when she heard a knock at her door and tumbled off the window seat. She set the bowl and lighter just outside of her window in the flower box. She knew she'd stink of weed, but she'd hoped that whoever was at her bedroom door would be either her mother who thought all strange scents were incense, or it would be her big brother Emmett, who supplied her with weed anyways. Thankfully, it was Emmett.

"Hey'yo little sister!" He said as he walked to her window seat, grabbed her pipe, and tapped the weed down a bit with the butt of the lighter.

"Make yourself at home, Em." Bella rolled her eyes before holding out her hand for the small baggie of weed she knew he had in his pocket. She plopped down at her desk to roll the joint she knew he would ask for.

Bella was a master joint roller; she almost had to be since she was stuck living at home. It was the best way to conceal marijuana. Being a twenty-three year old full time student with a love for pot didn't really leave much money for rent. She would often yearn for the day when she could work more than part time and earn more than nine dollars an hour.

"So I'm meeting with E today, you wanna come with?" Emmett asked in a slightly choked voice while he held the smoke in his lungs.

"Really?" she asked. Emmett never took her while he picked up weed and she was extremely excited at the prospect of going.

"Yeah, sure," he said as he scratched the back of his neck. "I mean, Rose and I are getting married soon so I'm not gonna be able to pick up your green for you. I don't want you gettin' it from some loser who might sell you crap, or worse…"

They both shivered involuntarily at the thought of laced green. Bella's very best friend, Angela, had bought a quarter once from a 'friend of a friend' as a surprise for her long time boyfriend and now fiancé, Ben. Emmett hadn't been able to reach his connection for Angie, so she called a few other people and ended up trippin' balls so bad that neither she nor Ben would touch any weed for about a month after. They never knew for sure, obviously having not gone to the hospital, but Angie and Ben thought it had been laced with X and neither were happy about it.

Bella and her brother were big on staying away from chemicals, as were Angie, Ben and Rosalie. They were really a band of modern day hippies.

Angie and Ben had brought a daughter into the world who was now three years old. Not only did Angie lay off the green for the entire nine month span, but she did not touch the stuff once while she nursed for a year and a half. She also made her own baby food, used cloth diapers, home-made baby wipes and diaper creams, and was often seen with her baby strapped to her back, side or front. She gave the baby a name straight out of a nineteen-sixties hippie compound, Rain. The child's name was Rain. Ben was supportive of course and didn't have any weed in their house until Rain turned two. Instead, he opted to smoke with Bella and Emmett when given the chance. Angie didn't mind.

"Well that sounds cool Em, thanks." Bella licked the joint to seal it before putting it in the small cigarette holder that Emmett had set on her desk when he walked in.

Emmett was jealous of her joint rolling abilities. While it was true that he had actually taught Bella how to roll joints and blunts, she had definitely taken it to an art form. Bella continued to fill Emmett's cigarette case while they finished the only nug she had left. She thought that it was a very good thing that they were going to get some more.

A few hours later, Bella found herself sitting in the driveway of a very nice looking yet, small house on the outskirts of town surrounded by lush woods. When Emmett first turned off onto the dirt road where no house could be seen, she almost wondered if he had gone completely crazy and was going to drop her off in the middle of nowhere and see how long it took her to get back home. Crappy weed made Bella paranoid.

"Ok, so this is E's house. His older brother Carlisle and his wife Esme live with him for now. They don't care that he smokes weed but they're not fans of him selling it. So be discreet, ok?" Emmett was whispering and Bella thought it was ridiculous. It's not like anyone could hear them inside of his very large, fully loaded SUV.

"Sure Em, what ever you say."

Just as they were getting out of Emmett's over priced gas guzzler, a tall, slim man stepped out of the front door of the house. He had erratic light auburn hair and wore no shirt, exposing a very nicely toned upper body. He was wearing a pair of blue and grey plaid shorts that hung low on his hips, exposing The Glorious V that all men worth ogling seemed to have.

"Hey E, how's it hangin' man?" Emmett boomed as they walked up the drive way.

Bella's nose scrunched at her brother's boisterous voice. She hadn't gotten a close glimpse at the weed selling hottie yet, but she was sure she didn't want to be embarrassed in front of him.

Emmett hopped up the three patio steps and did that weird man hug thing where guys grab each other's hand in a fist and go towards each other before pounding each other's back. The entire time Weed Selling Hottie never took the joint from his mouth.

"A little to the left, what about you?" Weed Selling Hottie winked at Bella and she smirked at him. She definitely liked him, especially now that she had heard his low, smooth voice and had seen his impossibly perfect face.

Bella would never come to understand why her brother couldn't have warned her that his supplier was way too hot. When she shook his hand she noticed his blue-green eyes and instantly felt like an idiot in her black capri leggings; long, faded grey racer back tank; and simple leather flip flops.

Bella's mother insisted what she wore was absolutely " in style" based on what all the girls around the beaches wore, but Bella still felt silly wearing it around. If it wasn't so damn comfortable, she most assuredly wouldn't ever have even bought the outfit.

"So who do we have here, Emmett? You're not bringin' narcs to my place, are you?" Weed Selling Hottie winked at Bella again and smiled a lopsided grin that made Bella's thong moist.

She'd have to learn to handle that smile on those perfect, not overly plump lips if she planned on buying weed from him in the future.

"Nah man, this is my baby sister." Bella detested being called Emmett's baby sister. She was in her twenties for Christ's sake!

She rolled her eyes and snorted. After further introductions were made, and a short conversation about where Carlisle and his wife were, incidentally they were signing an apartment lease and Weed Selling Hottie was quite happy about it, they found themselves in a three car garage behind the house. When they walked through the house, Bella had discovered that he house was much larger than she thought it looked from the outside, but she was also high and being high threw off her perception.

In the garage was a four foot wide and five foot long work table that was covered in potted weed plants. Bella could feel the look of amazement on her face. His growing set up was perfect. Top of the line heat lamps hung from poles above the table and there was even a watering system just below the lamps made from PVC pipe.

"It's chronic. It's all I grow and I don't just sell to any fuckers. I only have seven clients." Weed Selling Hottie leaned against the most beautiful car Bella had ever seen.

She was no car connoisseur, but she knew her classics. This was a beautiful deep blue nineteen seventy five Chevy Camaro. She could see the black leather interior and the seats were piped with blue leather that matched the paint perfectly. The car was immaculate and in mint condition. Bella nearly drooled. She also made a mental note to give Weed Selling Hottie a blow job in that car, at the very least.

Emmett and Weed Selling Hottie talked for a bit and Bella just enjoyed watching his mannerisms while he talked to her brother. At one point, Emmett got him to laugh a full on, shoulder shaking, body rocking laugh and Bella knew that after seeing that she was one step closer to dying a happy woman.

Weed Selling Hottie opened a file cabinet that was under the Table O Chronic and pulled out a small scale, a box of Ziplock baggies, and a plastic take out container that Bella had seen Japanese restaurants use for soups. It was full of weed. She walked over to where he worked, weighing a few nugs to put into baggies.

"So how did you meet my brother?" She asked as she leaned against the table, crossing her right leg over her left in his direction. She hoped he'd notice her body language.

"We graduated from the UNF engineering program together."

"Ohhhh." She drew out the word in what she'd hoped sounded seductive rather than like a too curious child.

"So Emmett's gettin' married, huh?" It seemed that Weed Selling Hottie was going to make conversation. Bella was content with that.

"Yeah… Rosalie's alright, but she can be a real bitch when she wants to." E had come to know Rosalie a bit and he fully agreed with Bella's statement.

"He said something about not picking up for you anymore." Weed Selling Hottie reached into the file cabinet again, pulled out a Sharpie and wrote on one of the Ziplock baggies he would soon be filling. "Here's my number, you know, for when you're out. Call me any time."

Bella couldn't help but smile at the adorable look on his face, and out of courtesy she gave him her number as well.

When she got home and decided to pack a bowl, she realized that the amount of weed in the baggie she got from Weed Selling Hottie wasn't right. She got out her scale and noticed that he had given her a quarter for the price of an eighth. Bella fell off her chair.

Bella and Edward were on their third date. After he had given her way more weed that she paid for when they first met, she called him and demanded he let her pay for the excess weed. He'd told her she wasn't allowed, but if she really felt bad about it, she'd let him take her to dinner the following night. That first date was perfect. They had so much in common and by the end of the night, they were making out in his amazing car parked in her parents' driveway. It was the best first date of her entire life.

The second date could only be described as the best second date in the entire universe. Edward had packed a wonderful picnic of chicken salad sandwiches, chocolate dipped strawberries, and topped it off with a can of cheap whipped cream and a six pack of good beer. Bella was in heaven. After that date, she let him feel up her boobs.

On this, the third date, Edward had taken Bella to a small music festival at the beach for the afternoon. They held hands as they walked around the tents where people were selling all sorts of hand crafted goods. They stopped at a jewelry tent and Bella just had to look inside. Edward groaned and made a half grimace half smile but inside, he was elated. The truth of the matter was that Edward had pretty much fallen for her the first time he saw her. He just sort of knew that being with Bella would make him as happy as Emmett was with Big Blond Bitch.

Edward had known that giving Bella the extra weed would give her a reason to call him. No decent person gets that much more weed for free without calling the supplier to find out what the deal is. Kissing Bella had become his very favorite past time and he was hoping beyond hope that he would be allowed to kiss her forever.

Bella browsed through the jewelry tent and most of the things the person was selling were sort of new-age weird things that she wasn't really interested in but just before they left the tent, she found something she loved.

It was a very simple cord necklace made out of a brown suede. On the cord were three purple stones, the middle one being larger that the outer two. The stones were attached to the cord with silver wire that was wound around the stones. It was beautiful and Bella loved it. She touched the stones, smiled and then she saw the price tag.

She snorted. "This woman is insane!" she whispered to Edward.

"I figured as much looking at the shit she makes, but why do you say so?" Edward had walked up behind Bella and put his arms around her waist. Bella was in heaven. She wanted to feel his arms around her forever.

"She wants sixty five friggin dollars for this necklace! It's not even silver! And I bet those stones aren't even real amethysts!"

Edward smiled at the absurdity of his girl. Certainly she knew he would buy the necklace for her if she wanted. Instead of saying anything else, Bella grabbed his hands to drag him out of the small tent. But Edward wasn't leaving, not without that necklace that she fell in love with.

"Hey babe, can you go get us some corn dogs and a drink or something? I'm just gonna run to the car real quick for a towel. It's burning up out here." Edward wiped his hand across his brow for emphasis.

"Sure." Bella smiled before she kissed his shoulder. It was all she could reach without Edward bowing down, and if he were being honest, he'd tell you he loved it. It felt like a special kissing spot just for her.

He watched as Bella walked off and made sure she got to the food vendor safely before turning back and buying the necklace. He was too lazy to actually walk all the way to the car for at towel so he just bought one from one of the tents before going to the spot on the ground that Bella had picked. They ate their corndogs and enjoyed the sound of the ska and reggae music coming from the stage. Jacksonville Beach had a tendency to be overcrowded with shitty parking, but Bella and Edward both loved the music festivals.

Technically, that third date didn't end. Edward had taken Bella home, like the gentleman he was, not assuming that he'd get laid even though it was customary. They were making out in his car again, and he was groping all over her boobs. Bella let out a soft moan and Edward couldn't help the hardening in his pants.

"So, um, I know this sounds completely juvenile, but my mom and step dad aren't home, wanna come inside?" Bella bite her lip shyly as she asked.

She wasn't dumb; she knew men loved when girls bit their lips, so she never tried to stop herself of the habit.

Edward laughed a stiff laugh. "Or we could just go to my place where I don't have to worry about anyone coming home ready to shoot me for feeling up their daughter. Plus, you could stay the night. I'd really like it if you stayed the night."

Bella laughed at his ridiculously large smile. It was like someone had just told a little boy they could have an ice cream sundae for supper. "Okay, but come inside with me while I get a bag." Edward looked at her nervously; he really didn't want to get shot at. Ultimately, he got out of the car; he wanted to know what her room looked like.

They held hands walking up the drive way and Bella only let go to unlock the stubborn door that would only unlock completely if you pulled it hard towards you. She grabbed his hand again before shutting the door with her back and locking it with her free hand.

Again, Edward didn't want to assume things so he offered to stay downstairs. Bella snorted and tugged at his hand so he would follow her upstairs.

Edward sat in her desk chair and took in the room while Bella got down on her hands and knees to look under her bed. She grumbled something that sounded like "damn it" before laying down completely and shimmying her slim body half way under the bed. He smiled at how funny it was. Eventually, she removed herself from under the full sized bed and produced a green duffle bag.

She went around her room filling it with some clothes. Edward looked around the room as she filled the bag. He noticed her walls were painted a light grayish purple color that reminded him of the color purple the sky turned at sunset. Her bed was a simple lightly stained pine, captains' style bed and she had lined the headboard that was essentially shelves, with books. He imagined she liked having the books close by at night incase she couldn't sleep. Her grey sheets were exposed because the black comforter was bunched up towards the end of the bed. Edward was willing to bet that she never made her bed. Her pillow cases were black with grey trim and were sitting crooked at the head of the bed.

Bella didn't have much up for decoration, a few posters of bands, a poster that said "LEGALIZE POT!" with various designs on it that was signed by Tommy Chong and those old Christmas lights from the seventies that had huge bulbs lined the top of the walls. There were a few pictures stuck into the trim of the full length mirror that hung behind her door, but that was it.

"Um, I just need to go into the bathroom for my tooth brush, and we can go." She said. He grabbed her duffle bag and walked out of the room with her, waiting in the hall for her to come back from the bathroom. She stuffed the small make up bag and travel tooth brush and tooth paste into the bag and they left.

Bella should've been slightly nervous. Sure, she wasn't a virgin by any means, but she hadn't ever been with someone so gorgeous. She wasn't sure if her newly acquired self confidence was ready for someone of his level of beauty. She had to remind herself that the past couple of weeks of emails and phone conversations with Edward, as well as the three dates, had all been incredible. She felt like he was made for her. She knew it was way too early to be throwing around words like "love" but she could honestly see herself falling for him. She didn't really know it, but she felt like he had fallen for her already too, and that thought was what squashed any nerves she may have had.

Bella hadn't really seen much of the inside of Edward's house and she was excited to see it all this time. When they got inside, he tossed her duffle bag onto the couch and took her on a tour. The front door opened to the living room with no real foyer. The living room walls were light grey with white trim and the room was furnished with the typical bachelor pad furniture; black leather couch and love seat, two wooden end tables and a wooden coffee table. Yet none of it really matched. Especially the huge, black entertainment center with glass doors. Naturally, his flat panel LCD TV was enormous and he had like twenty different devices in the tall towers that were on either side of the TV. She was sure there were more than a few game systems in there.

On top of the towers, there were four pictures. In the first three were three separate couples and in the last one was Edward with those three couples. She assumed the older couple were his parents, and on closer inspection, she had to be right. He was the spitting image of his father, minus the black hair. He had his mother's light auburn hair.

She felt his arms wrap around her while she looked at the pictures. "That's my parents, Edward Senior and Elizabeth Masen, this…" he pointed to the photo with the tiny girl with long black trendy hair that had her arms wrapped around a tall lanky boy with blond dreads pulled back into a tam, "is my baby sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper. She's a junior in high school and he's in his first year of college." He could sense that Bella wanted to know how he felt about that, his baby sister dating a college boy. "Jasper's cool. They've been together since she was a freshman, so I can't really complain much. He got accepted to UF in Gainesville but he's going to community college until she can go to Gainesville with him." Bella nodded. She thought the whole thing was incredibly sweet.

"And that," he pointed to the picture of the last couple. A man with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes and a girl with light brown hair, almost honey colored with deep brown eyes, "is Carlisle and his wife Esme."

"Wait… isn't the first son supposed to be the junior or third or whatever?" Bella turned in Edward's arms to look at him.

"Yeah, but Carlisle isn't my dad's son. Well, sort of. My mom was married to some dickhead named James that beat the shit out of her when she told him she was pregnant. He didn't want kids; cause kids meant no more coke habit. Anyways, she ran off and went to live with my grandparents to have the baby. She had to have been high to name him Carlisle, I swear. So yeah, she met my dad when Carlisle was like a year old or something and they got married only a year later and have been together ever since. My dad adopted Carlisle when they got married, too. He still wears the gold chain my dad gave him when he married my mom; I think he took the charm off though so he wouldn't lose it."

Bella smiled at the fact that Edward would share this story with her. "Come on, lemme show you the kitchen and stuff."

Edward's kitchen was basic. It looked like he hadn't done anything to it except put in fancy appliances. The counter tops looked like they hadn't been replaced since the eighties and the linoleum flooring was probably updated in the seventies. Bella's touch was clearly needed in this place.

Edward took her to the dining room to the right of the kitchen. It had a table but no chairs and a built in china cabinet. The room had dark wood, ugly paneling and green shag carpet. There was nothing in the china cabinet, but it too was old and dated.

"Edward, have you done _anything_ to this room?" She sort of laughed.

"Nah, I don't ever use it and it's not like you can see it from any room but the kitchen. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the entrance of the kitchen. She was met with a second living room that had a large green couch and nothing else. "This is the laundry room… sort of."

"Edward, this is a second living room, _not_ a laundry room." Bella laughed again, but then Edward went and opened some bi-fold doors that were next to the couch. Behind them were a washer and dryer. Bella laughed some more.

He took her down the hall, pointing out that the first door on the left was his music room, the second door on the left was a guest room and the first door on the right was the spare bathroom. Then they were at the end of the hall looking at the door that was dead center.

"So, this is my room." He stepped to the side and let Bella open the door.

She was shocked. The rest of the house seemed to be a mish-mosh of dated walls and bachelor pad furnishings, but his room was gorgeous. It was huge, it could've easily been a two-car garage at one point, and had dark brown painted walls with black trim. The large, California king sized bed was in the middle of the far wall, a simple mission style bed, painted black. The bedding was simple, geometric squares of varying shades of brown with black trim. The pillows were black. On the wall across from the bed was another state of the art entertainment center, only this one seemed like it was made for the room and matched the bed and other furniture. On the wall to the left of the bed was a large dresser with a mirror on top. It was black and matched the bed perfectly. On the right wall was a black micro-fiber couch that looked awfully inviting. On either side was a door, Bella assumed for the master bath and closet. She walked over to the bed and sat down gingerly. His bed felt like heaven and Bella could easily see herself sleeping there every single night for eternity. She hadn't noticed the matching night stands before. Each one had a simple brown lamp on top, but only the one on the right had an alarm clock, phone dock, box of tissues and book. On top of the book was a green glass pipe that looked like it had only had one hit taken from it.

"Wow. Edward, I love this room!" she said as she bounced a little on the bed. "Why isn't the rest of your house decorated this nicely?"

Edward walked to sit next to her on the bed and pulled her into his lap. "Because this is where my most private and personal time is spent, I like to feel the most at ease here. The other rooms are comfortable, but this one is _my_ space that I don't have to share with anyone unless I want to." He nuzzled her cheek and didn't try to hide the fact that her sitting on his bed was giving him a hard-on. "I'd like very much for you to spend more time in my bedroom, though."

Bella smiled and turned to straddle him before grabbing both sides of his face and kissing him hard. When she pulled away, both sets of eyes were crazed and asking the other if this was okay. Edward hoped it was, he hoped _hard_ that it was. It had been entirely too long since he'd gotten laid and to be honest, that last time didn't count since the girl just laid there like a dead fish.

Bella could feel his size through her thin, tight jeans. He was huge and she couldn't wait to have him inside of her. She hadn't had sex in almost a year and was dying for a good lay. She nudged him to lie down as she stayed on top of him and pulled her shirt off. Edward groaned and shifted his hips up to reach hers a bit. She leaned down again to kiss him more, this time she licked his bottom lip, begging to let her in. Their tongues tangled and weaved and moved in perfect harmony. They continued to kiss while Bella's hands skimmed the skin of his ribs, pulling his shirt up. She hadn't seen him shirtless since that first day and she was dying to get another glance.

They broke the kiss only to pull his shirt over his head. Bella kissed her way down his neck and nipped at his perfect skin. Edward groaned again before unclasping Bella's bra and she was so thankful that he knew what he was doing. Sure, it meant he was experienced, but he was also at the very least Emmett's age, and she sort of expected a twenty six year old to be experienced. Besides, she was experienced as well. He groped and pulled at her nipples and she let out a soft, contented sigh. He kissed down her chin, down her neck, down her chest. He kissed across the top of her breasts and between them. He licked her right nipple and blew softly on it, watching it harden. He was in heaven. He sucked her hardened nipple into his mouth and slowly let it out, scraping his teeth lightly against it as it left his mouth. He repeated the process on her left nipple and it felt just as good to Bella as it had the first time.

Bella reached her hands down to his belt and tried to unfasten it. She kept fumbling though and soon she felt his hands reach down and have the belt and black shorts he'd been wearing unbuttoned in no time. She slid down his body, kissing his chest and stomach all along the way, enjoying the reddish colored patch of chest hair in the middle of his chest and the same with his happy trail.

She was squatting in front of his crotch and pulled at his shorts. He took her cue, and lifted his hips to allow her to pull his shorts and boxer briefs off. His dick sprang free, hitting his stomach a bit.

"Holy shit." Bella whispered. Her eyes widened and Edward was worried for a moment.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He palmed her cheek, worried.

"Nothing, absolutely _nothing_." Bella wouldn't tell him, but his penis was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Not too veiny, not too shiny, just perfect. He kept everything nice, clean and trimmed but not bare, and Bella loved it. He was a man and this reddish hair showed it. Oh, and the giant, perfect dick.

She wrapped her hand around it. Her thumb and middle finger didn't touch, having about two or three centimeters between them. He was the perfect width, she knew she was tight, and she could tell she would need a little prep in her lady bits before it would fit inside of her.

She softly moved her hand up towards the head and Edward groaned again. "Shiiiiit." He whispered, drawing out of the word. She moved her hand up and down and up again, this time twisting at the head a bit and rubbing the pre-cum over the tip with her thumb. She watched as his balls tightened with a smile on her face.

She leaned forward and blew on the tip where the pre-cum had settled, she was satisfied when she heard his sharp intake of breath. She knew her next step would be well received.

She bent a little lower and touched the tip of her tongue to the bottom of his shaft. Very, very slowly, she let her tongue flatten out as she drew it up to the tip. Edward shuttered a bit and let out a low growl type sound. She wrapped her lips around the tip of his dick and lowered her mouth, then raised it, sucking on the way up.

"Oh fuck, baby. Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Edward ground out as she continued raising and lowering her mouth on his dick. Her tongue swirled gloriously around the shaft and the tip while her hand moved to massage his balls.

She made one final rise of her mouth before he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her mouth to his. He kissed her hard and flipped her over onto the bed, lying on top of her. Bella squirmed a bit; his dick was just so close to where she needed some friction. Before she could squirm again, he was unbuttoning her pants and peeling the skin tight denim off of her thin white legs. He loved her legs; they were long and lean and beautiful.

He kissed the arch of each foot, loving her feet. They were dainty and cute, with adorable little toes and none longer than the big toe. Each little toe nail was painted black and the contrast of her fair skin was beautiful. He kissed the freckle that was dead center of her pinky toe and she giggled. He licked, kissed and nibbled his way up her legs until he was facing her thong-covered pussy. He could see the dampness; see how she had gotten so wet that it seeped through the cotton. He got harder at the sight. He slid his hands up her hips and under the strings of elastic that made up the sides of her underwear. He loved that thong and had planned on keeping them in his nightstand drawer if he could.

He hooked his fingers around the elastic and pulled the thong down. He was elated to see that she waxed almost everything off. She had a tiny little triangle of light brown hair right at the split of her lips. It was a perfect little patch of neatly trimmed hair. He skimmed it a bit with his nose, savoring the way she smelled. She smelled sweet, like honey with a bit of tangy orange. He loved it.

After teasing her and feeling her shift to try to gain some friction, he gave in and licked her clit very lightly. She moaned so he licked again. He could taste her forever; her skin was so soft and tasted so good. He licked her wet skin all along the slit before plunging his tongue inside of her. She moaned again and fisted her hands in his hair.

Bella could hardly have a coherent thought. Edward was good; _damn_ good, and she almost couldn't take it. He was licking her skin, fucking her with his tongue and nipping and sucking her clit and she just about fell over the edge so many times. He nipped her ass cheek a little and she bucked. She had never been into that sort of thing, but she was sure he could make it feel good. For now though, she just wanted his dick in her pussy, where it belonged. He sucked her clit one, two, three more times while his index and middle fingers tickled her G Spot before she finally slipped into orgasmic bliss. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her knees clamped tightly together around his head. Her hips bucked forward on their own accord and Edward chuckled, proud to have given her such an intense orgasm.

Eventually Bella lay still, needing a few moments to recoup. "Holy shit… that was… something." She whispered breathily.

Edward chuckled again. "You have no idea how amazing that was, watching you cum like that." His eyes lowered to her nipples that were harder than diamonds and smirked. "I can't wait to do it again."

In one swift movement, he was hovering over her, kissing her intensely. Their tongues mingled and he was about to stop the kiss but Bella grabbed his bottom lip with her teeth and pulled him back down to kiss him some more. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. She never wanted to stop kissing him. His lips were so soft and smooth and tasted like all the good food she'd ever eaten.

He pulled away eventually, laughing as he did. "I love kissing you too baby, but I sort of need to wrap my shaft." He nodded to the nightstand where Bella was sure he kept his condoms.

He stayed half on top of her while his torso leaned across her body to the nightstand. He pulled out a brand new box of condoms; Bella noticed that they said size extra large. She knew he most definitely needed that size.

He ripped the box open and pulled out the long string of condoms. Bella laughed "How much sex were you planning on having?"

"Hush you, it's been a while." Edward smirked while he tore the end condom off and opened it up, and then rolled it over his dick. He was throbbing hard and dying to feel the inside of her. He had felt her with his fingers and knew she was tight and warm.

Bella didn't want to use a condom, but she also didn't want to seem like a total whore saying they didn't need one their first time together. Bella was more than covered with her Depo shot; she didn't even get a period. She had only ever gone bareback with one guy who she'd been in a long term relationship with, and her doctor ran a full test every year when she had her pap.

Edward settled himself between her legs and leaned forward. "We are going to be so good together, I know it." He whispered. He kissed her forehead, her nose, and then finally her lips before he pushed himself into her.

And now they were both in heaven. She felt so full and complete and he felt so warm like he was home from a long trip. It was intense. He pulled out and pushed back in at a not quite slow, but not quite fast pace. It was perfect and Bella could feel every inch of him. She was amazed he could fit entirely, to be honest.

Bella could feel her orgasm building and Edward could feel his coming too. But his was coming faster and he could feel that she would need a bit of help going over the edge in time. She just felt so good and it had been so long. He didn't want to be a two pump chump but he knew that he was going to get off before she did. His hand reached down and began circling and rubbing her clit. It wasn't long before he felt her get wetter and then clamp down around him. The sensation sent him barreling into a tunnel of pure pleasure and her eyes were at the end. He crushed his lips to hers to keep from screaming through the orgasm but couldn't prevent the few strangled grunts from escaping his mouth. Bella's short fingernails scratched down his back and it only intensified the feeling.

Moments later, Bella was lying on her back, covered in a thin sheen of sweat with Edward's head on her stomach. She was playing lazily with his hair and the smile on her face just refused to let up. It was the best sex she'd ever had and as tired as she was, she couldn't wait to do it again.

Her smile grew when she felt Edward kiss her belly button, and then kiss his way up to her lips. "You, pretty girl, are ah-may-zing."

"You're pretty incredible yourself there, stud." They laughed at each other before Edward leaned toward the nightstand again, this time producing the green pipe Bella had seen earlier and a lighter.

"I took the green hit last night, but it's still good." Bella sat up and nodded. She was going to patiently wait her turn, but Edward was a gentleman and gave her the pipe and lighter first.

Very few things were better in life than the feeling of post orgasmic bliss combined with getting stoned. They passed the pipe back and forth until it was cashed and Edward dug in the nightstand drawer. He pulled out a small glass ash tray and a baggie of weed.

"Hey, can you pack this real quick? I've got to get something." Bella nodded as she tapped out the pipe. Edward stood and put his boxer briefs back on before leaving the room.

Bella broke apart the weed, got it nice and packed and sat it down on the bed, not wanting to be rude and start without him, especially if he wanted the green hit. When Edward came back, he wore a mischievous smile.

From behind his back, he pulled out the biggest piece of chocolate cake she'd ever seen. And then, he pulled out a half gallon of milk. Bella's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands like a little girl. They sat on the bed eating the piece of cake and drinking out of the carton while they smoked his chronic before they eventually fell asleep. The sex that morning was just as incredible as the night before.

**I probably could've made this one big ass o/s but let's be honest, no one wants to read a 20 page o/s. So part two will be up like, NOW, enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part two Lovely Readers! Big ups to all the same folks as before, hope you love this as much as I loved writing it! **

**Depending on the feedback I get from this, I may make it into a full length fic when I finish WWDN and WYLEI. **

**Here's a lil visual for the story **

**www (dot) polyvore (dot) com/fortheloveofchronic/set?id=18954928**

**The song at the end of the story is "Stir It Up" by Bob Marley. **

**For The Love of Chronic Pt 2**

The night of their four month anniversary, Bella felt like a moron. She didn't know why she was counting every month like she was, but she just felt so much for Edward that she wanted to mark every single milestone she could. They stayed in at his place that night and she hadn't meant to but when her orgasm hit her, she yelled out that she loved him. The world stopped and the room spun. Did she actually say that out loud? She covered her mouth with both of her hands and tears pricked at her eyes. What was he going to say? She knew that it was true, she loved him with every single bit of her, every atom that made up her very being loved him. She had felt that his soul made hers whole. What made it worse was that Edward had completely stopped moving. She looked at the ceiling, the corners of the room, the lamp, everywhere but at him. She didn't want to see the rejection that she knew she would feel in his eyes. She wished that she had been on top so that she could run away.

"Bella?" he whispered, "Bella, look at me please." He sat up on his knees and tugged her hands away from her mouth. He grabbed both sides of her face to try and force him to look at her, but her eyes were all over the place.

He wished she would look at him. He heard what she said, and he wanted to tell her that he loved her too. He had loved her since day one, but he knew it after the third date. He'd just been waiting to tell her for the right time. He wasn't sure what the right time was but after she said it to him, he knew that was _the_ time.

He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. When he lifted his face from hers, she was looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Bella, baby, I love you too. I have for a very, very long time."

Bella sniffled and the tears came more freely. She was not a crier, she didn't know what she was doing. But she had also never, _ever_ felt as good as she did in that moment.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He said. Then he kissed her passionately and while before their confessions they had been fucking, after, they were making love slowly and sweetly.

"Edward, I really just wanna sit around and get stoned." Bella whined.

"I know, but baby, I promise you'll love this surprise. Please!" Edward stuck his bottom lip out and pouted. He knew those damn puppy dog eyes worked every time.

"Ugh. Fine… Just… let me get a shower first. I smell awful."

"'Kay!" Edward was so excited and Bella really had no idea where he got the energy.

They had been painting and redecorating the living room, kitchen and dining room for two weeks and they had spent the whole first half of the day arranging and rearranging the living room until Bella was satisfied. All she wanted to do was go to their room and enjoy a nice bowl of chronic while she watched crappy TV before taking a nice, long nap.

She didn't know what Edward's deal was. She tried to remember if there were any anniversaries or birthdays going on, but she couldn't think of any at all. They had celebrated their first year together, which they decided was the date of their first date, three weeks before and Edward's birthday wasn't for another month.

Bella decided to just go with it while she dried her hair. Whatever he had going on was probably going to be fun and she should just enjoy it. She threw on an extra long purple, thin tank layered over a white tank and a pair of black, capri leggings. Sure, when she first wore this type of outfit she felt sort of stupid in it, but she had come to love the comfort. She walked out to the living room where Edward was lighting a joint. She went to the front door and grabbed her flip flops from the shoe rack before sitting on the new, plush sectional couch. She pushed her toes into the new, modern shag style carpeting.

"So what are we doing today Sir Smokes A-Lot?"

Edward chuckled before passing her the joint. "You'll see."

Bella exhaled. "Ugh, I hate surprises."

No one knew the truth of that statement more so than Edward. He had tried to surprise her on more than one occasion but it just did not work. It almost killed the romance multiple times. He had tried to surprise her with a hotel suite overlooking the beach the night of Emmett's wedding so that they could have an evening in a romantic place. She refused to talk to him until he told her what the surprise was. He was pretty sure the only reason she wasn't putting up a big fight this time was because of how tired she was from redecorating the house.

When he had asked her to move in the night of her graduation she was elated, but said no at first. When he asked why, her only response was "Edward, I love you, but I refuse to live in a place with ugly seventies wood paneling, black leather couches, and ugly linoleum. I'm not asking for high end here, but we have _got_ to fix this before I can even agree to move in."

After a ton of begging, Edward got her to move in before he re-modeled anything. He was such a lazy fucker sometimes. "Is that a new shirt?" He asked.

Bella looked down at the purple tank. "Yep, do you like it?" Bella didn't really need to ask. Edward loved everything she wore. He would tell her how much he loved the way she dressed because he could still see her skin and her long brown hair and her bright brown eyes. As long as he could see _her_ he was happy.

"I do. I love purple on you. And I have something for you. Sit tight." Edward ran into the laundry closet and Bella saw him stand on the dryer and dig in a box on the top shelf.

"What on Earth are you doing?" She cocked her eye brow and stood up with her hands on her hips, just waiting on him to fall.

"I have something for you." He yelled from the box.

"And _that's_ your hiding place?"

"Well yeah," he yelled. His head popped out of the box and there was a small black bag in his hand. He jumped down from the dryer and grabbed her hand to take her into back to the couch. "You can't reach up there, even if you stood on the dryer."

Bella sighed. "Whatever."

"I promise, you'll love this surprise." He gave her the small velvet bag and when she didn't open it right away he got frustrated. So he pulled the small ropes and dumped the contents into her hands.

"Oh my God." She whispered. Bella touched the three purple stones reverently. "Where did you get this?"

"Um… actually, I got it a year ago today." Edward seemed bashful about it.

"Wait… are you telling me that this is _the_ necklace I saw that day? At the festival?" Bella was shocked.

"Um, yeah."

"And you've had it all this time?"

"Yeah. I was waiting on the right time to give it to you. I mean… I never really thought any time was good, but I want you to have it. Cause I love you and all."

Edward was taken by surprise when Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed all over his face.

"You are the sweetest pothead I've ever known in my entire life. I love you so much Edward."

Edward laughed before telling her that he loved her too. Half an hour later, they were at the same music festival they had gone to on their third date. The beach was crowded with people there for the music and a few times Bella could swear she saw Emmett there. He was hard to mistake, he was a big guy, easily six foot four and over two hundred pounds. You didn't often see guys that big walking around. But she had to be mistaken, Emmett and Rosalie had made the decision to live over an hour away when they found out she was pregnant. Rosalie wanted to be close to her family when she started her own little family and Emmett always gave Rosalie whatever she wanted.

Edward and Bella checked the different tents. This time she was able to buy something when she wanted, thanks to her career as the newest photographer on staff at the local newspaper. Edward had been promoted as an assistant manager at the classic car garage he was working at and Bella couldn't have been happier for him.

Eventually, Bella got hungry and Edward gladly took her to get some food before setting up the blanket they brought in Edward's backpack to eat and listen to the music. Bella was leaning back on her elbows people watching while she listened to the music when something caught her eye.

"Hey, have you seen Emmett around?"

"What? No! Definitely not, he's definitely not here, I mean… he would tell you if he was coming into town, right? No, he's not here."

Bella couldn't help but laugh at Edward's nervous ramblings and then she became very suspicious. Edward was never nervous. Eventually, the music took over her mind again and she forgot about his seemingly agitated behavior.

When the next band came onto the stage, Bella got excited. It was her favorite local band and she had come to know them personally through various articles written by the newspaper on their rising stardom. They played a few original songs and Bella was so happy that she couldn't help getting up to dance. Edward sat on the blanket and watched her with adoration. He loved Bella so much. Then he saw Emmett, Rosalie, Angela and Ben. Rosalie was huge and looked grumpy, obviously pissed about walking around the music festival in the middle of May, but Emmett looked elated. Angela was the exact contrast to Rosalie, looking thrilled to be there while happily sporting her giant baby belly as her now four year old sat on her husband's shoulders, happily playing with one of the beads in his dreads.

Then it was his cue. The song came on that Edward had been waiting for and before Bella could sit down, he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Dance with me pretty girl." He whispered into her ears. He rarely wanted to dance with Bella and she couldn't have been happier, she was always begging him to dance with her.

The song played and Edward looked up at Ryan, the band's lead singer, and waved. This was Ryan's cue. The music quieted down to just the keyboard, guitar and bass playing; it made the song softer and turned it into a ballad rather than the peppy song it was.

"Hey baby," Edward nudged her face up to his with his knuckle. "I love you so much."

Bella giggled. She had no idea what was going on, but she was thoroughly enjoying all this sweetness.

"Do you want to hear a short story?"

"Um… sure?" Now Bella was confused. Who told their girlfriend stories while they danced?

"See, once there was this boy. He was completely happy with his life. He got to work on kick ass cars and smoke the awesome chronic he grew regularly with no one to answer to. He didn't know he was missing anything in his life. And then one day…" Edward waved and Emmett and Rosalie stepped into view with Angela, Ben and Rain behind them. Angela was already crying, "This boy had a friend come over to his house. The friend brought his sister, who was the most beautiful creature the boy had ever seen in his entire life. He played a little trick so that she would be forced to call him so he could ask her out. After all, it is pretty rude to ask a girl out in front of her brother. The boy and beautiful girl talked on the phone between dates and then, on the third date, he had the most amazing night ever sleeping in the same bed with her. He knew right then and there that he loved her."

Bella was starting to cry and had stopped moving all together, though she was still in Edward's arms.

"Did you know that we are at the same place, on the same day, that the boy and girl had their third date? And did you know that on that third date, the boy fell madly in love with the girl?"

Bella shook her head.

"Bella, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I can't imagine redecorating and rearranging my house for anyone but you. I want to have little hippie babies with you and get old and wrinkly with you and have grandbabies with you. I wanna get stoned in bed with you every night after we make love and then go to sleep in your arms." Edward bent down and got on one knee, just like tradition dictates and held out his palm where a beautiful diamond ring sat.

Bella stomped her foot before covering her mouth with her hands. This was just too damn much and he was just too damn sweet and she loved him just too damn much! She started vigorously nodding her head before he even asked the question that she now knew he wanted to ask. All she could think was _Weed Selling Hottie is _proposing_?_

"Bella Swan, I promise to decorate my house any way you want to and I promise to love you every single day of forever… will you _please_ not let me look like an idiot here in front of all these people and marry me?"

Bella composed herself enough to kneel down with him and put her hands on either side of his face. "The only thing I needed when we met was better weed. By the third date, I knew I didn't want to be with anyone else and now… I can't imagine _not_ spending my life with you." Bella was sure most of what she said was a garbled mess because of the tears and tiny sobs.

"So yes?" Edward asked, slightly nervous still.

"Oh yes." Bella nodded again and they kissed. Edward helped Bella up and put the ring on her finger where it glistened in the sun. She smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around her and dipped her to kiss her with more love than he even thought he was capable of.

When he stood her back up, Bella saw her friends and brother coming closer. "You are _so_ getting laid tonight." She said in a rush.

Edward grinned and hummed before singing "Bow chica bow bow!"


End file.
